


Meet Me under the Oak Tree

by wsakuya



Series: Midorima/Kise Week [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Middle School, MidoKise Week, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Reading Aloud, Teasing, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Midorima ends up starting his breaks all the same with Kise falling asleep on his shoulder while he's reading out loud; the endings on the other hand are always different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me under the Oak Tree

**Author's Note:**

> **Day One: Teiko Era**
> 
> It's like still half an hour until it's Monday   
> over here, but who the quack cares!  
> I have to be honest, I completely forgot about MidoKise week, but still want to try post a fic once a day.  
> I sometimes actually do post a fic a day, so I hope it's working out this week as well.
> 
> This fic somehow finds an abrupt ending, but I still hope you'll enjoy it.  
> I wanted to present the Kise we only know in the manga, who can me cruel and heartless, and since I didn't want to go overboard, I stuck with this here.
> 
> I hope you like it and happy MidoKise week, everyone!!

 

> _"So follow me down,_ _I’ll show you around, there’s a place we gotta go."_

"Hey, have you seen Midorimacchi?" he asks, only gets a head shake in return and then continues to make his way through the school.

This time it's Midorima's classmates he asks instead of his own.

"Hey, have you seen Midorimacchi?" Kise asks as he glances into the class room. No sign of Midorima.

A girl with brown hair and a bun shakes her head.

"He's probably in the schoolyard," she says and blushes as Kise's and her eyes meet.

His eyebrows shoot up. "Really? He actually goes there?"

"Yes, there's this big oak tree, and he often sits under it if it's too hot," the girl says and makes a motion with her arms that's probably supposed to be the form of a tree.

"Okay then, thanks!" As he makes his way through the school, people keep watching him, keep staring and blushing or eyeing him from the corner of their eye. He's used to it, used to being the spotlight of people's lives because they just enjoy talking about him so much. But he doesn't care. Right now, he just wants to see Midorima.

The summers are hot in Japan, wherefore it surprises Kise that Midorima dares to take a step outside in this ridiculous heat.

He's already sweating in his shirt alone, and knowing the green-haired male he's probably sitting preliterate in his whole school uniform.

The thought alone gives Kise a heat stroke.

As he rounds the corner, he sees the big oak tree the girl was talking about, throwing big, holey shadows onto the ground and giving a less hot space to the students.

But there aren't many outside, so Kise spots Midorima right away sitting in the shades of the tree's leaves and reading a book to himself, lucky item close to his side.

Kise has already caught sight of it in the morning, so he's of course not surprised to see the Buddha statue standing right next to his teammate.

"Midorimacchi!" the blond calls out and then jogs over, smiles to himself as Midorima lifts his head and eyes him with an already annoyed expression. "Come on, don't look at me like that! I know you like me, Midorimacchi!"

"What do you want, Kise?" the green-haired asks and squints his eyes as Kise stands directly in the light of the sun. It almost looks like he's the one shining so bright that for one second it takes Midorima's breath away.

Kise's smile only widens as Midorima keeps staring at him until the green-haired eventually gives in and returns his attention to the book in his hand.

Kise is too dazzling, always has been, so bright and so out of reach that at one point he has stopped chasing altogether, has always made sure Kise never gets to know that little secret of his.

"Oh, yeah," the blond says and giggles. "I was supposed to tell you that basketball practice is cancelled today."

Midorima frowns and looks back up, clearly displeased about the news. "What, why?"

"Something about the coach going on a trip," Kise says and motions his hand around. "And that we deserve a break sometimes."

"Nonsense," Midorima mutters, but before he can go into detail how absurd the idea of a break is, Kise flops down beside him and leans into his personal space.

"Anyway, what are you reading, Midorimacchi?" he asks and tries to check the title of the book before Midorima pulls it out of his reach.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't know." The way Kise is leaning into him, their shoulders bumping together and Kise's breath on his neck makes him feel uncomfortable, but above all it makes his stomach flutter weirdly, his own breath hitch and his hands shake, but he's sure that's it's not the heat causing any of it. Because alone with Kise being so close, his body turns into a big pile of nonsense, of nonsense and stupidity.

Kise whines. "Come on, Midorimacchi, show me—"

The green-haired gives in, heaves a troubled sigh and then shows Kise the book cover.

"Woah, Alice in Wonderland, really!?" Kise asks, his eyes widening and smile brightening, catching Midorima completely off guard.

"This is not the book to the movie, you know that?"

Kise snorts. "Of course I do. I've read this book back then during my breaks at model jobs," he says and reaches for the book, takes it into his hand and traces the picture with the Queen of Hearts scolding a seemingly confused Alice.

"—You actually read it?"

"Give me some credit, Midorimacchi, will you?" Kise chuckles and gives Midorima his book back.

Even though he has planned going back into his class room after talking to Midorima, he instead leans his head against the male's shoulder, feels him tense up and then smiles to himself. "Read it to me, Midorimacchi."

"—Read? What are you, a child?" the green-haired asks and tries to scoot away, but somehow Kise's head on his shoulder feels so incredibly comfortable, watching his blond bangs move with the wind dancing past them and those beautiful golden eyes disappear behind long eyelashes that he doesn't have the heart to do so and instead heaves another sigh, pretends that he hates this situation he's gotten himself into and then begins to read out loud.

" _Once more she found herself in the long hall, and close to the little glass table. “Now, I'll manage better this time,” she said to herself, and began by taking the little golden key, and unlocking the door that led into the garden._ "

Midorima's voice doesn't sound very far from different nor does he disguise his voice when he's quoting Alice, but still Kise notices a change.

When he's reading aloud, the male's voice is only a whisper, so kind and soothing that Kise can't help but keep his eyes closed, can't help but fall asleep as Midorima keeps reading to him.

" _Then she walked down the little passage: and_ then _—she found herself at last in the beautiful garden, among the bright flower-beds and the cool fountain,_ " Midorima finishes and turns to the next chapter, but Kise is already fast asleep, eyes closed tightly and chest heaving softly.

And by the smile on his face, Midorima guesses the boy is dreaming of a beautiful garden filled with colorful roses, with singing birds and the two of them right in the middle.

 

 

When Midorima goes to the oak tree the next day, Kise is already sitting there and waiting for him, smiling when he spots the male and swinging his arm around in a lame wave.

"What do you want, Kise?" the green-haired asks and stops right in front of him, refuses to takes a seat before Kise gives him an acceptable answer.

"I liked it here so much yesterday, so I came again," Kise says and pulls Midorima enthusiastically to the ground. He sees the book in Midorima's hand and brightens up. "So, where did we pause?"

Midorima grunts and brushes his uniform back in place.

"We?" he repeats and pushes up his glasses. "You mean _me_ after you dozed off on my shoulder like a five-years old."

"I was still listening, you know? Unconsciously, that is," Kise murmurs softly and puts his head back on Midorima's shoulder.

The green-haired tenses, didn't think Kise would do it again and get so close, especially in public. The weather is still hot and unbearable, but there are nevertheless a few students outside and playing. "Kise, if people see us, they'll think—"

"They'll think what, Midorimacchi?" Kise asks in all innocence and cranes his neck so he can see the male in the eye. His golden ones are shining, and Midorima's not sure if he's only playing dumb or actually that oblivious to the intimate touches and gestures. But he certainly won't be the one to point it out to him, so Midorima huffs quietly and opens up his book, begins to read where he left off.

" _Alice thought she had never seen such a curios croquet-ground in her life: it was all ridges and furrows: the croquet balls were live hedgehogs, and the mallets live flamingoes, and the soldiers had to double themselves up and stand on their hands and feet, to make the arches._ "

The green-haired pauses as he feels something brush his neck, turns around and then sees Kise with his eyes closed again, breaths coming regularly and mouth standing a tad open. His hair has moved because of the wind and is now tickling Midorima's skin, weakly, like the touch of an angel.

"He fell asleep that fast?" the male quietly murmurs, and without realising it he reaches out, brushes Kise's hair away only to watch it fall back to the same spot. The sun that is shining through the leaves makes it look like the male is wearing a halo on his head, so bright it is.

Midorima's heart begins to pound loudly in his ears as his fingers hover lightly over Kise's cheek, skin looking so soft that he can't help but stroke his fingertip over it, feels the heat and softness and his own heartbeat becoming louder.

"Kise, you're not really asleep, are you?" Midorima whispers and then brushes his thump over Kise's lip, feels the malleability and shudders quietly, wonders what these lips feel like pressed against his own.

But then Kise moans and cranes his neck before laying still again. Midorima pulls away immediately and proceeds to read, pretends this never happened and hopes that Kise won't ever know.

 

 

Somehow, Midorima ends up starting his breaks all the same with Kise falling asleep on his shoulder while he's reading out loud; the endings on the other hand are always different.

He gets bolder with each day, becomes more confident in touching Kise until he has no problems stroking the blond hair off Kise's face anymore.

He's never gotten further than only touches, but it's getting more and more dangerous for Midorima.

He yearns to touch Kise more, to caress his neck or kiss his lips. He's scared of himself, because never would he have thought that this harmless pining he felt towards Kise could grow into something more and much bigger than it already was.

Today, Midorima's not reading at all. As soon as he realizes that Kise is fast asleep, he reaches for his hair and begins playing with the strands, watches it glide through his fingers so beautifully until he's leaning too close, so close that he can feel Kise's breath on his lips.

"Kise," the male softly whispers, but he won't do it, won't kiss Kise without the boy being awake. He would feel to ashamed afterwards, so he leisurely pulls away.

But Kise's voice makes him freeze right where he is, right where he's hovering over Kise's face.

"Didn't you plan to kiss me, Midorimacchi?"

Midorima gasps and jerks away.

"You were awake, all this time!?" he barks and wants to stand up, but Kise keeps him right where he is, grabs him by the collar and pulls him even closer.

"I've been waiting for days until you finally find the courage to kiss me, and now you're backing out?" Kise asks and pushes Midorima against the tree, climbs up his lap and cages him right there. "That's not the Midorima Shintarou I know."

"You were screwing with me," the green-haired hisses. He tries to pull away, but Kise is still a basketball player too, so it's not particularly easy with his weight.

"Oh, Midorimacchi, you big oaf," Kise breathes affectionately and finally kisses him, placing his hands on Midorima's cheeks and pulling him in.

Midorima's words are now only a muffle as Kise swallows each and presses their mouths together.

The green-haired gasps, because this is exactly how he imagined Kise's lips, how they felt on his thumb as he brushed over them.

He feels sparks enlighten in his stomach as Kise scoots closer and glides his tongue into Midorima's mouth.

"Mpfh— _Kise_ —" the green-haired gasps as the blond pulls away for a moment to catch their breaths.

"Midorimacchi—"

And then they're at it again, Midorima's shock now gone as he kisses Kise back with equal yearning and lust, winds his arms around the male's back and pulls him in until they're hip to him, feel the heat and smell the sweat of the other.

"Kise, wait— People will see—" he breathes and tries to push the blond's hands away, but Kise shakes his head and smiles.

"Let them see, Midorimacchi. Let them see that you're mine," he whispers and then laughs upon seeing Midorima's surprised face.

"Say, Midorimacchi," Kise says and mouths at Midorima's cheek. "You didn't even notice falling into the rabbit hole, did you?"

_fin_


End file.
